Marvel Cinematic Universe
Emma, Sydney, Samantha, Payton, and Donna were at an apartment in New York City. "Can you believe we'll be having a three-week internship here in NYC's Widow Styles?" Payton asked "But we need to continue our education" Emma replied, "That's why we're being tutored by Zazu, Jumbaa, Pleakley, C3PO, and Tweety. "Why not me?" Rocket shouted as he hooked up a few appliances. "Normally" Donna replied, "You would teach us how to make us look like morons." "I am Groot(What she said)" Groot replied. "I don't make you ladies look like morons?" Rocket replied. "Using ammunition in the public's eye?" Sydney recalled, "That's making us look like morons." "Whatever." Rocket growled. The next day, they were arriving in the office for the head of Widow Styles. She was a middle-aged lady with graying red hair and glasses. That's when Donna recognized her from the Stark files, "Natasha Romanoff-Banner" she recalled, "She one of the members of The Avengers." "You're like the modern times Edna Mode!" Donna replied, "You design outfits for supers. Though you will allow capes, just as long as they know how to use them safely." "I did a little fashion modeling for Tokyo when I was Natalie Rushman" Natasha recalled, "Now we must go over some rules. 1. This is a super-suit company, so we only give out costumes to normal citizens, 2. We don't want any villainous schemes here, these are for superheroes, 3. Make sure the suits are not too dangerous, as in tight suits, itchy fabrics, or anything with dynamite in them." "Got it Mrs. Banner" Donna replied, "And we'll make sure Rocket doesn't implant any explosives in the suits." Just then, a blonde girl with braids came in. She dropped the files on Mrs. Banner by accident, "Lila" she said, "Please be careful with these files. Their for the upcoming charity fashion show this Saturday." "Sorry Aunt Nat" the girl replied. "Your Hawkeye's daughter, "Lila Barton" Donna, "You probably don't remember me, but I'm Donna, Donna Solo" "Your Lea's daughter." Lila recalled, "Your mom was a big help when she worked for Aunt Nat here." The girls looked around and saw two fashions for two supers. Mrs. Banner explained that those were two designs for two would've been supers, "Pom Pom" and "The Rebel" for Team Teen. "Team Teen" Emma recalled, "Aren't those the lame superheroes who got banned from Sky High for letting villains get away all the time." "That's right" Mrs. Banner replied, "The girl was supposed to be those heroes wanted to join, but after they learned the truth about their ridiculous antics, they quit. So promise me not to end up like them during your 1-month stay." "We won't," Donna replied. As they left, Lila saw a picture of the would've been outfit of Pom Pom and wished that she could wear the cute outfit. Note: Some of the parts are based on the Saturday Night Live sketch, Black Widow in 2015.Category:Outer Space Stories Category:Stories set in New York City Category:Stories set in Africa